halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan-B327
|birth=2531 |death= |gender=Female |height=6'1 |hair=Blonde |eyes=Grey |cyber= |affiliation=* ** **NAVSPECWAR/Group 11 ***Team Gauntlet |rank=Petty Officer Second Class |specialty=Scout |battles= |status=Active |class=S-III Beta Company }} Susan-B327, born Susan Redacted was a . Born in 2531, she, like the other Threes, had been orphaned when her homeworld became one of the many planets glassed by the . In late 2536 she was recruited as one of the 418 Beta recruits, and after seven years of intense training, she became one of the 300+ to pass program. After training she was taken out of the main company and assigned elsewhere. She was quickly assigned to Gauntlet Team of NAVSPECWAR/Group 11. She fought in several of the fiercest battle of the war including Reach and Earth, managing to survive both bloodbaths. After the war she continued to perform operations with Group 11, fighting in the renewed and and helping lead humanity's charge into the strange, changed, war-ruined galaxy. Her continued resolve is strengthened by a hope that humanity will not only survive the darkness that was the , but arise stronger from its ashes. Pre-Spartan Susan was born on the UNSC colony of Troy in 2531. She lived a relatively normal life with her family during this time period. That changed in 2537 when the discovered that the Covenant had found the colony. ONI secretly began a small evacuation. The Covenant attacked soon after. Her father was killed when the alien troops landed on the planet. Her mother managed to get her to an evacuation site but was forced to stay behind. A crying Susan was carried into one of the last transports by a Lance Corporal named and left the planet. She was brought to a refugee center on . She lived in one of the massive tent cities in a scrap orphanage for over a year before she was approached by an ONI agent. He offered her to revenge upon the aliens that destroyed her family and her home. She agreed without hesitation. Soon after she was taken off the planet and brought to a small, nearly unknown world known as . Training and First Ops Upon arriving on the planet Susan was ushered in front of a large, green armored along with over 400 other children. He told them that they had the chance to become Spartans, that they could save humanity from the Covenant menace and avenge their lost families. Susan liked the idea of that. Immediately after he ordered the children back into the Pelicans for their first test: They had to HALO jump from them. Susan wasn't particularly scared of heights, but the thought of jumping from so high gave her as much fear as any of the other children. Despite this she went onto the Pelican like all the rest of the children. She was forced into the back of the Pelican and had to wait as the other children jumped or refused. Next to her stood a young Hispanic boy who introduced himself as Carlos. He told her how scared of heights he was and proposed that they jump together. She agreed. As the last kid in front of them jumped out she and Carlos walked up to the bay door, holding hands, and jumped. In the months after the first day Carlos and Susan were formed into Team Charlie consisting of them, Antonin-B235, and Harry-B155. During this time Susan became known as one of the best scouts in the company. Carlos became particularly adept in intelligence gathering and communications, which made the pair a perfect reconnaissance team. Kurt took note of the pairs good skillset and after the end of their training had them pulled out for special reconnaissance. Through this they were able to avoid the bloodbath of . They were saddened to learn that their former team mates were killed along with nearly all the rest of their company. They continued to go on deep reconnaissance missions for more than a year before they were reassigned to Team Gauntlet. Sargasso The pair had little time to get acquainted with Gauntlet on the way to Sargasso which was besieged by a Covenant fleet. They were then given Mark IV MJOLNIR Armor. Susan equipped herself with the Recon variant, colored in all white. Fall of Reach Skills and Abilities Susan was very skilled at stealth, which made her perfect for recon and scouting missions. This was coupled with Carlos's intelligence gathering skills made them the perfect recon pair. She also had above average marksmanship for a Spartan, but typically did not use a sniper rifle, preferring to use her DMR. Personality and Appearance Personality Susan was known for her high energy, even for a Spartan. She was also quite cheerful for a Spartan, always trying to keep morale up in her team. This contrasted her partner Carlos's who was quite withdrawn, nervous, and cynical. She was also able to work through the loss of many of her close friends instead of letting them build up inside her like many other Spartans. Appearance Susan was also known for being quite attractive for a Spartans, earning both admiration and chagrin from her comrades.She was able to use this later in life to her advantage during undercover ops. As a child she had long blonde hair but after it was cut in training she typically kept it at a very close crop. She was of average height for a SPARTAN-III female, at 6'1, but wasn't as heavily muscled as most of her comrades. Equipment During training and her early operations, Susan wore Mark II SPI armor. After joining Gauntlet she equipped herself with MJOLNIR Mark IV Recon variant, which she would continue to wear through every generation of her armor. In late 2551 she was upgraded to Mark V. Before the battle of Earth she and the other MJOLNIR equipped Spartan-IIIs had their armor upgraded to Mark VI. She wore this through the end of the War and the beginning of the Post-War Era. In October 2553 she was given here current armor, the GEN2 Recon. When wearing the earlier generations Susan equipped herself with the Sprint armor ability, although on some deep recon operations she used active camouflage. When she was equipped with GEN2 which had built in Sprint, she began using the Hologram armor ability. Susan was most commonly seen with the M392 DMR during the war. She usually carried a M6S as a sidearm. During operations that required more firepower she would also carry a MA5C or MA37. Category:Beta Company